Blacklight
Not to confuse with Blacklight by Chipzz. '''Blacklight '''is a Nine Circles remake created by PanMan30 and verified by Maudanik. This level is generally considered an easy or medium demon. Overview This level is one of the latest Nine Circles remakes created by PanMan30. It presents a layout of a typical Nine Circles level, but redesigned with a total different style, made by 2.0 overwhelming effects. Then it can be easily mistaken for a non-Nine Circles level. Gameplay The level starts off with a cube sequence, which consists of a few timings, fakes, and simple jumps. Then, the player enters a difficult ship sequence, then a very easy ball mode, then a brief but semi-auto cube part. Shortly everything will turn black, before the start of the drop of the song, there is a so-called 'LAG KILLER 5.0' in the level, being marked by a key, this is used to avoid any lag due to the overwhelming amount of effects throughout the level. The song drops, and the wave mode is introduced, unlike several Nine Circles remakes, this one is confusing not because of this "Circles" wave mode, but due to the effects. This partially contributed to the addition of the low detail mode prior to the 'Circles' portion of the level. The wave can be considered difficult, especially to those players who are inexperienced at the wave mode. The effects of this part includes parallax effects, heartbeat flat-line, and a wavy-like effects. Then halfway through the level is then followed by a very brief mini cube mode, however the "Circles" effects are not yet done in this part. After that, the game mode is then followed by an another hard wave mode, there is a 'blackhole' effect featured in this part, this is the only wave part that does this effect, after that the game mode is then followed by a ship mode, a lot of text appears, saying: "Thanks to Maudanik for Verifying!" and "Sunnet for the Blackhole, Lastly Ironic for saving this level." The last part is a fairly easy cube mode, There are "shooting-star" like effects that can be seen during this part. After, the level turns into a very brief UFO mode, then a robot sequence. Then, the level ends with PanMan's name, greeted by text saying 'GG.' The password of the level, 2255, can be also be seen. Trivia * This is currently one of the latest Demon-rated Nine Circles level to date, including Bausha Vortex. * The level has a total of 45,000+ objects, which exceeds the normal 30,000 object limit. * The electrocardiogram effect may be inspired by the same one Chipzz used in Blacklight, his level. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins: * The first user coin is located at 46% right after a mini portal, the player must hold rapidly after entering the mini portal, obtaining the user coin, as a slope which act as a blockage will move slightly, allowing the player to get the coin. * The second coin is located at 77% at the second wave sequence. Here, the player must go down through the coin path instead of the normal path. If the player successfully did this, he/she will be teleported back onto the normal route and he/she can obtain the second coin as well. * The third coin is hidden behind the text 'GG' at the last part of the level, or more likely to be a free coin. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long levels